1. Fields of the Invention
Siphons, pipelines, river flows, eddies, gravity, parking structures, water slides, water troughs, skiffs, boats, and docks.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
There is no related prior art that includes all the limitations of the claimed invention.